I ventured into the Dark Web. This is what I found.
Original Author: Raytheon. Before I get into any of this, let me just say that the deep web isn't 100% bad. There's plenty of good stuff on there, and most of the people using it are only looking to not be tracked by their government who, for whatever reason, feel entitled to see every single fucking thing that the citizen is doing. ...But, not everything is unicorns and rainbows on the Deep Web, and that's what this story is about. First, where to access it. Let me tell you now that unless you have top-notch military-grade encryption protection (And I don't mean those fake plastic VPNs that are constantly advertised on YouTube videos and such, I'm talking actual high-tier protection software), accessing the deep web from your home isn't the greatest idea. I highly recommend that you browse it at a coffee shop, public library, or temporary motel. Basically, anywhere you're blended in. Installing something like Tails, while not as simple and quick, will, 9 times out of 10, offer better protection. Secondly, a lot of people these days seem to have this mentality that accidentally miss-clicking on something highly illegal or just illegal in general will result in the FBI busting down your door and flooding your home with nerve-gas a few hours later. This is not the case. The federal government is more concerned with the people who frequently visit these sites, and who download/ buy content from them rather than the simple one-stop visitor who clicked on the link either accidentally or because they wanted to satisfy their morbid curiosity AKA satisfying said psychological itch or having an involuntary twitch in your finger is not an offense as far as the government is concerned... by my estimate anyway. Now, what I attempt to do here, is tell you about some of the more disturbing or interesting sites that I found. Most of them are either weird, mysterious or flat out disgusting, so we're gonna blow through it, and by that I mean we're gonna lolligag and take our sweet ass time like we always do. Just know that I do not recommend visiting most of these sites, mainly for your own psychological well-being and faith in humanity (if you have any at prior to reading this, which you probably didn't. Just being honest) Uranium Shop Let's start off a little softer. This website, more specifically United Nuclear, is a site where you could, well, buy uranium. The listing is as follows: * Uranium ore fragments - $12.00 * Uranite for $75.000 * Gummite for $69.000 * Uranium doped marbles, yellow cake, etc. The prices for the listings didn't seem that bad. I don't know why anyone would use this. Unless you're a super-engineer with the ability to create nuclear-grade weaponry from scratch, I don't see a reason. Hitman Pro This next site is a hitman service named Hitman Pro. Now, real legit hitmen are extremely hard to find on the deep web, so take this with a grain of salt. I have no idea of this site is authentic or not. The website itself is pretty simple looking; a white background,, red text, and a layout similar to that of HaloMaps.org. If you don't know what I mean, check out HaloMaps.org and imagine the background is all white and the text is red. The website was ran by a small group of 5 contract killers with a detailed FAQ of what they would do to their victim depending on the amount of bitcoin paid. For the purpose of simplicity, I will be listing the prices off in dollars. The hitmen claimed to operate in the United States, but were able to take out a victim in certain locations in South America, Africa, the Middle East, and the EU. A few of these include: * Belgium * Egypt * Iraq * Bulgaria * Kyrgyzstan * Syria * Brazil * Peru * El Salvador * Thailand * UK * China * Japan * Morocco * Western Sahara * Libya * South Africa * Bhutan Again, I don't know how true this is, so don't go looking for this site and pay for a service unless you have explicit verification that these services are real. Seriously. I don't condone hiring a hitman either. The listing is as follows: * Simple kill (shot dead) - $5,000 * Simple kill (shot dead, important person, such as a politician) - $10,000 * Raped (+$3,000) * Tortured (+$6,000) * Dropped from a height (+$2,000) * Drowned (+$1,500) * Set on fire (+$4,000) There's also a 'bonus' listing, I guess for extra injuries for the victim. * Broken bones (+$500) * 2nd degree burns (+$800) * Destroy property (+$1,300) Again, I don't condone any of this shit. If you want to do this, fine by me. I'm not paying for reparations because you decided to pay for a possible scam. Cannibal Cafe ...Yeah this is where it gets really fucked up. Cannibal Café is a forum that is.... well... dedicated to cannibalism and those who practice such activities. There were many discussion boards discussing what part of the body tastes the best, detailed instructions on how to cook both men and women, and how long they need to be cooked to be safely eaten (sic). These image boards also included various "foods" that could be made out of human materials. One included making a "human cake" of sorts. You cut triangle shapes out of the victim, roast them, and then you top them, either with other human fluids, or actual edible toppings. No. I'm not making this shit up. I have no idea how one can actually ''enjoy ''this "food", but there it is. Again, I'm not encouraging anyone to visit these sites, so if you want to look at these sites, find them yourself. I can't be held responsible for your actions. Animal cruelty This is just fucked up on so many levels... Animal's Nightmare is a decently sized forum that centers entirely around zoosadism. Basically, it's a place where douchebag animal abusers can share their antics. I'm gonna try to get through this as fast as possible because it's nauseating to think about. When I first entered the site, I was immediately met with several images if animal torture. One thread that I found was called "Dice roll determines what happens to this kitten.." The poster followed up with a series of pictures of a kitten; the first being completely normal, the next with bots its ears missing, the next with its legs missing, and the last was of the kitten without its head. Alright let's move on to the next one.... Bully's Paradise This site I came across while browsing some link dump deep in the Charter Web (Layer 5 of the Web), so don't ask me how I found it. You could probably find it by yourself if you look hard enough.... and if you have good protection because the Charter Web is where the vast majority of fucked up and highly illegal shit is located at. Anyway, let's get into it. The layout of the site was similar to YouTube's 2012 layout, with a blue, red, and white color scheme and a massive selection of videos to watch. There weren't any streams, just videos. As far as I could tell, none of these videos had death in them, just brutal beatings of children and teenagers. The header read "Bully's Paradise" in the Cancun font, with a clipart image of a large boy holding a smaller boy by the shirt. There were also rules to the site to. This is what they were: # No deaths. # No children over 16. The vast majority of the videos were either in the US or Canada, but some were in the UK and Russia. One that I clicked on was 20 minutes long and took place at a park. It began with a group of girls dressed in typical punk apparel. The only man that was there was the one holding the camera. There was a little boy, maybe about 6 or 7, playing alone at the park. One of the girls, who I guess was the ring-leader of the group of bullies, ran over to the boy and tackled him down. She then dragged him over to a brick building. She then wen all-in on him; kicking him, punching him, and just generally being a pig. The other girls joined in and the guy was laughing his ass off. The boss girl then took off one of her belts and started whipping him, and then she hung her from a pipe. he had to stand on his tip-toes so she didn't suffocate. She then began to slap him on the face, and punch him several times, knocking out his teeth. She then undid the belt and they walked away. I felt so bad for the boy, and couldn't help but think that she was someone's son. I looked in the comment section. I was expecting people to be pissed off, but instead, people were cheering the bullies on. One said "This is such a turn-on" and another said "I wish they tore off his clothes". I was disgusted. There were thousands of other videos, and I did watch some of them. One of them was of two boys beating the shit out of a younger kid who apparently had cerebral palsy. I almost put my fist through my computer monitor I was so pissed off. But it can only get worse than this..... "Anarchy Board" Ackchan, or Achan, as it is more commonly known among users of the Charter Web. Think of 4chan, but with absolutely no rules or regulation on what you can post/ say, or who can post/ say anything. The front page is exactly like 4chan's. It has a large selection of topics to choose from; from simple things like video games, movies, and manga, all the way to the most fucked up of fucked up topics like necrophilia, hurtcore, and zoophilia. The color scheme of the page was white, sky blue, and red. I scrolled down to the bottom of the page. There were a total of 7,000,000,000 posts, 91 terabytes of data, and 541,000 users in total. The popular threads section wasn't collapsed. I clicked on the carat. I won't describe every single thing I saw, but some of it included an image of a man sodomizing a rotting corpse, and a horrifying image of a man splitting a boy's skull in half with a buzzsaw. Despite the fucked up nature of the site, there was some interesting stuff on here, specifically in the government documents section, science, and conspiracy section; it wasn't 100% bad, but it's almost impossible to traverse without seeing at lease one image of something incredibly, extremely fucked up. The Worst of the Worst The Crimson Door is, without a shadow of a doubt, the worst thing I've seen. It's where human rationality, principles, and morality go do fucking die, and where the worst and most evil minds meet to commit the most outrageous and heinous crimes imaginable. The website itself resembles Twitch, with a grey and dark-blue color scheme. The first tab of the page is streams that already happened, the second of videos, and the last is for pictures. I had to create an account for this shit before I could view the front page of the site. I was meat with a front page of a bunch of streams that were currently happening. I clicked on one. It was of a short-haired woman In all black beating the shit of a tied up man with a broken bottle and a barbed-wired baseball bat. I couldn't click off, I just couldn't. I know it's bad for my mental health, but I just had to know what was in the other tabs. I might be fucked in the head to even think this way; I don't know. I sorted out the videos by highest viewed first. It was posted back in 2012, and had 5.5 million views. It was called "Nelly's Bad Day". The camera was placed on the dashboard facing the driver. He was in all black with a hockey mask, and the other guy was also in all black, and he had a hockey mask on as well. The driver then asked the other man "Alright, there she is. Are you ready for this?" The other man nodded and they both got out of the car. There was a field, and two people in it. There was an older woman and a little girl. One of the men whipped out a pistol and shot the older woman (Either the mother or the baby sitter) In the head. The girl tried to run but she wasn't fast enough. The man pushed her to the ground and started kicking her over and over. He then did a whole host of other disturbing things to the poor girl that I won't go into detail about. He didn't rape her, though. At least he was principled in that regard. After a solid 40 minutes of this, she was lying face down up against a tree. The man drew his pistol again and shot her repeatedly until she died. They then walked away and drove off and the video ended. I couldn't feel emotion at this point; I just sat down staring at the screen. I came to me senses after a few minutes. I ran to the bathroom to retch, not able to comprehend the abomination that I just witnessed. I scrolled down and looked at the comments. One person named "The Prodigy2087" wrote: "That was amazing. I fucking hate kids. You guys did a good job." Conclusion My views on people have changed drastically, and my faith in humanity is almost no more. After seeing all of this shit, I don't know what to think anymore. I guess I posted this to vent and get this off of my chest. I don't know if I'll ever tell you guys more, as I've seen dozens of other sites exactly like the previous ones that I just don't want to talk about at the moment. Thank you for listening. If you want to go to the deep web, make sure you're as damn careful as possible. Just stay safe everyone. Seriously. Category:Moral Outrage Material Category:Blood and Gore Category:Creepypasta Category:Internet Category:Computers Category:Killers Category:Stories Written by Raytheon Category:Long as fuuuccckkk Category:Deep Web Category:Websites